1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit protection element and a circuit board with the circuit protection element. In particular, this invention relates to a circuit protection element and a circuit board with the circuit protection element that the circuit protection element will not be burnt down.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical power is an essential for everybody. The equipments operated by electrical power appear in our daily life, including household, traffic, education, and entertainment, etc.
Electrical power and the related equipments make everyone be more comfortable. However, how to use the electrical power safely is a concerned issue.
Generally, there is an electrical power control switch in the power supply circuit. The electrical power control switch usually is turned on, and a fuse or a circuit breaker is located on the power supply circuit. When the electrical equipments on the circuit are too much so that the current is overloaded or the circuit is over-heated, the fuse melts or the circuit breaker breaks away and the circuit becomes a broken circuit.
Currently, the electronic devices (such as a commercial computer, or a household computer, or the related devices), utilizes the temporary voltage ripple suppressing characteristic to protect the sensitive circuit components. FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of the semi-temporary voltage ripple suppressing system of the prior art. The semi-temporary voltage ripple suppressing system merely can solve the slight failure. It can solve the heavy over-voltage problem occurred on the line wire to neutral wire (L-N), the line wire to ground wire (L-G) or the neutral wire to ground wire (N-G) due to the neutral wire (N) fails, the ground wire (G) or the repeated current pulse (such as a flashing lightening). The related ripple suppressing system is composed of a variety of metal oxide varistors (MOV) 12 and temperature fuse 10. The metal oxide varistor 12 is made of composite ceramic material (such as zinc oxide combined with a non-crystal material) and is a non-linear device. The metal oxide varistor 12 keeps the voltage in narrowed band (the varistor voltage). When the metal oxide varistor 12 continuously receives the high voltage or the received high voltage is larger than the specification, the temperature of the circuit is high or the circuit will be burnt down. The temperature in the circuit will affect characteristics of the electronic components. The high temperature makes the electronic component be operated abnormally, the circuit fail, or the electronic components be burnt down. Therefore, the temperature fuse or the circuit breaker usually is located in the circuit. When the electrical equipments on the circuit are too much so that the current is overloaded or the circuit is over-heated, the temperature fuse melts or the circuit breaker breaks away and the circuit becomes a broken circuit.